At Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School!
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Inu Taisho tried applying in boys' schools and mixed schools, but all of them rejected during to some 'problems'. Finally the demon council suggested to make his sons go to a girls school."Sesshomaru and Inuyasha you will be attending 'Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School'as Sasha and Yasha."replied Inu no Taisho. This one thing changed their lives forever. But how? R&R (;-P)
1. Intro!

**At **Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School!****

**Intro**

**Inu no Taisho POV**

Me, my wife Izayoi and my 2 sons has returned to Japan after 13 years of life in London. One of the reasons for this arrival is that Inukimi, got injured during to an accident that occurred a week ago. Another reason is that Sesshomaru wanted to be in Japan, so he could get used to the environment he was going to inherit. One of most IMPORTANT reasons was that my land has no one to look after so many are trying to steel it from me. The final reason is I promised Inukimi that my family will stay with her when our son turns 15. Now Sesshomaru is 15 and Inuyasha is 13 on 1st of April.

School has been a problem for 2 whole months. Sesshy and Yasha can't go to schools with boys because:  
>1) Boys will try to bully them because of having long hair. (This will make them angry and commit 'crime')<br>2) Boys must have short hair or if long maximum up to the top of their chests.(both of them has longer hair)  
>3) Boys must cut their hair to the appropriate length. (Even if you cut my boys' hair it will grow back in less than a minute)<br>I tried applying in boys' schools and mixed schools, but all of them rejected during to these 'problems'. Finally the demon council suggested to make my sons go to a girls school. Even though I fought against it they didn't change their minds. My boys don't know that they will be attending a girls school as girls.

Today is Inuyasha's birthday and I'm going to tell my sons about the 'good' news...

**Normal POV**

"Happy Birthday, Inuyasha!" said Inu no Taisho and Izayoi in union.  
>"Sesshomaru why don't you wish your brother?" asked Izayoi to Sesshomaru.<br>"Happy worst birthday mutt." wished Sesshomaru.  
>"Sessh-home-maru!"said Inu no Taisho sending a glare to his elder son, Sesshomaru.<br>"Calm down darling. Sesshomaru was just joking. Now, now, why don't you tell them about the _good_ news."said Izayoi rubbing her mate's back.  
>"Oh yes...the good news."whispered Inu no Taisho,"You two have got a school."<br>"That is good news,"says Sesshomaru sounding very interested, while Inuyasha sat there pouting.  
>"We will have to do a little make over since your starting school tomorrow." stated the eldest of the three Taishos.<br>"Why is that father?" asked Sesshomaru, confused.  
>"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha you will be attending 'Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School'as Sasha and Yasha."replied Inu no Taisho.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope u enjoyed the chap! Can I have at least 10 reviews please. Once I get 10 reviews I'll update the next chap by the end of the week.**  
><strong>0111/2014**


	2. Chapter 1: 1st day of school

**At Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School!**

**Chapter 1: 1st day of school**

**At Sesshomaru's classroom**

**Sesshomaru POV  
><strong>"Welcome back girls from your summer holidays. Hope you enjoy this year with me, Miss Kaede."said the lady as I walked into class,"Also welcome to our school young lady, may I know your name?"_ Shit! What was my name again? Yasha? Natasha? Oh yes! Sasha!  
><em>I took the chalk and wrote on the board_,_'Sasha'._  
>"<em>Sasha, is it?" I dumbly nodded my head," Well Sasha why won't you speak?"  
><em>Um...<em>I took the chalk and wrote on the board,'I am dumb'.  
>"Well that is sad to hear. Let me see...okay Sasha why don't you take the seat near the window at the back."said Miss 'Kind'.<br>I walked to the spare seat at the far end of the room and sat there. I turned around to see who was seated next to me. And what to say next to was a girl, her appearance was that of a typical young peasant girl. She seems very small while sitting. She has fair skin, bright brown eyes, and long, dark hair. And her scent *sniff*ah...her scent was great, it smelled of...flowers? She looked at me and smiled. Her smile is soo...innocent.  
>"Hello Sasha."she whispered. I waved in return.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>At Inuyasha's classroom<strong>

**Inuyasha POV  
><strong>"Welcome back girls from your summer. Hope you enjoy this year with me, Miss Izayoi."said the lady as I walked into class.  
><em>Wait Izayoi!<em>"Mom?"I asked in a 'girly' voice.  
>"Class, this is my so..daughter Yasha. Take a seat darling next to our sweet Kagome."<br>I walked to seat next to the 'girl' and sat next to her.  
><em>Kagome, huh? Let me see...I might try and word it my big brother's way:<br>_Kagome is a rather attractive young woman, with a curvaceous figure and well-toned thighs, because of her beauty and attractiveness she is one of the main targets to Miroku's comical lecherous tendencies. She has somewhat pale skin, long wavy black hair with a noticeably grey outline which is sometimes portrayed as blue and big brown eyes. Kagome usually is always seen wearing her green and white school uniform. Also known as sailor fuku, it is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students, and occasionally, elementary school students. A red ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse.

"Hello Kagome." I whispered.  
>She turned around to look at me and <em>oh no...<em>started rubbing my 'precious' ears._ Poor ears. Poor me. _"Hey Cutie!"  
>"Awe...Inuyasha you are quiet popular aren't you?" teased my momteacher.  
>"INUYASHA?!"shouted the whole class.<br>"Um...Ears...Dog...Hair...um...Demon...Fire-rat."says my mom/teacher.  
>"What are you saying miss?"asks a girl.<br>"Oh _MOM_! My dad is a inu yokai so everyone calls me Inu Yasha indicating that I'm a half-breed." I explained.

* * *

><p><strong>At Break time<strong>

**Sesshomaru POV  
><strong>"Hello Sasha, nice to meet you."said the girl, who sat next to me in class. _I wonder, what is her name?_  
>I took out my personal whiteboard and pen and wrote,'nice to meet you too, miss ?" then showed it to her.<br>"How rude of me. My name is Rin...Rin Higurashi. That is my younger sister over there, Kagome Higurashi."  
>'Who? The girl long wavy black hair, big brown eyes wearing a sailor fuku?'<br>"Yes her. Do you have any siblings?"  
>'Yes. A younger half-brother.'I quickly rubbed out the brother and wrote,'sister'.<br>"Hold on. The girl that has long silver hair, golden eyes, and claws on her fingers. She has dog ears. Her nose, despite appearing normal, is always damp. The girl standing next to my sister? What is her name?"asked Rin, rather quickly.  
>'Yes. Her name is Yasha.' <em>Wow Rin is some girl.<br>_"You mean his."corrected Rin. _WAIT! OH NO!_

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha POV<strong>  
>"Hello Sasha, nice to meet you."said the girl, who sat next to me in class. I wonder, what is her name?<br>"nice to meet ya too. What's your name again?"I asked her.  
>"How rude of me. My name is Kagome...Kagome Higurashi. That is my older sister over there, Rin Higurashi."<br>"Who the girl fair skin, bright brown eyes, and long, dark hair?"  
>"Yes. Is that full blooded demoness with waist-length silver hair with short bangs and a crescent moon on her forehead, your brother?"asked Kagome.<br>"Wow! How did you know he was my brother?"  
>"He looks like you."replied Kagome. How dare she?<br>"No!"  
>"Yes!"<br>"No!"  
>"Yes!"<br>"No!"  
>"Yes!"<br>"No!"  
>"Whatever!"<br>"Okay, how do you know he..I mean she is a full blooded demon...ess?"I asked her, curiously.  
>"Me and my sister has abilities that human don't. Sorry but that is all I could say."<br>"Okay I see. Our sisters seem to be getting on well."I commented.  
>"You mean my sister and your brother."at this my eyes widened in shock, leaving her smirking at me. <em>How did she know we were male?<em>


	3. Chapter 2: Don't tell!

**Last Update: 02/11/2014  
><strong>**Last time:  
><strong>**Sesshomaru POV  
><strong>"You mean his."corrected Rin. _WAIT! OH NO!  
><em>**Inuyasha POV  
><strong>"You mean my sister and your brother."at this my eyes widened in shock, leaving her smirking at me. _How did she know we were male?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Don't tell!<br>Sesshomaru POV  
><strong>'what do you mean?' I wrote on my board.  
>"Sasha...whatever your name is...I know you could talk."said Rin.<br>"What do you mean?" I whispered.  
>"I mean that you and that person,"she said pointing to Inuyasha,"are boys."<br>"How do you know?" I asked.  
>" My sister and I have powers and abilities. One of them are identifying people's background and information."<br>"I order you not to tell anyone!"I whispered letting my eyes flash red. Wait! She isn't scared?!  
>"Look Sasha I know your a dog demon and I know something you don't. That is why I am not afraid of you. And for the telling thing...I won't tell anyone but you can't keep this secret for long."she replied, surprisingly.<br>'Why is that?'I wrote on my board.  
>"Because it is swimming tomorrow. Don't forget your swimming kit!"said Rin before she walked away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha POV<strong>  
>"What do you mean?" I whispered.<br>"I mean that you and that person,"she said pointing to Sesshomaru,"are boys."  
>"How do you know?" I asked.<br>"My sister and I have powers and abilities. One of them are identifying people's background and information."  
>"Okay. Okay but there is one thing...DON'T TELL ANYONE!" I ordered.<br>"Oh Inuyasha you think you could trust me? But no you can't."said Kagome.  
>"Okay I will let you do anything but please don't tell."<br>"Will you? Promise?"she asked. Holding out her pinky.  
>"Yes I promise." I said taking her pinky into mine.<br>"YAY!"she jumped up to touch my ears.  
>"NO!" I shouted.<br>"You promised~"she sang once she caught my ears. _My poor ears._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope u enjoyed it. Sry it is short!  
>Updated: 0411/2014**


	4. Chapter 3: Swimming Terror!

**Chapter 3: Swimming terror!  
>Sesshomaru's POV<strong>

"We have swimming today! Hurray!"shouted the girls in my class apart from Rin, of course.  
>Rin took my board and started scribbling down something, then said,"Put your hand up and show this."<br>I did as she said not even thinking about reading what she wrote."Oh dear I see! Well we have a spare kit."  
>"Shit!"whispered me and Rin in union.<br>"Did you say something Rin?"asked the old hag.  
>"No miss...I just sneezed."replied<em> my<em> Rin. _What?  
><strong>...Time passes...<strong>  
><strong>At the changing room...<br>**_"Okay dears lets us get changed!"said Miss Lewis, our P.E. teacher."Two girls in one room please." Shit!  
>"Oh Sasha, do you want to change with me?" asked Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna in union.<br>"Sasha is changing with me! Buzz of girls!"shouted Rin before pulling me into a changing room.  
>"What are you doing?"I whispered.<br>"Don't worry Sash those girls won't get you here."said Rin.  
>"But you...you are girl. Your not supposed to be here."I exclaimed.<br>"I'm not going to watch am I? I'm just gonna hold the door."replied Rin before she turned to face the door and banged her head lightly on to it. Realizing she won't turn around anytime I removed my 'skirt' and took of my blazers, shirt and tie. As I was looking as Rin I saw her removed her uniform and saw that she wore her swimming costume underneath._ Oh how I was expecting to see her body._*smack*_what?  
><em>"Open the door up!"shouted Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna in union.  
>"No!"shouted Rin.<br>Within three seconds the door exploded and Rin came flying onto me. _Aw her smell..yum. WHAT?! Why is my nose at the crook of her neck?!"Mate!"I purred?_ I looked up to see Miss Lewis staring at us shocked. Rin moved away from in front of me to my side. You should have seen Miss Lewis' face so shocked and lets say as if she is scared of something?  
>"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT BULGE IN YOUR PANTS?!"she screamed.<br>"Bulge?"asked me and Rin in union and turned to look at my pants.  
>Suddenly I saw 'it' bulged out. <em>Oh no! Rin! She is red as a tomato.<em> "Rin are you alright?" I asked not caring if the teacher know I'm a boy or I can speak.  
>"I'm...I'm...fine!"she said still blushing.<br>"YOU'RE A BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SCHOOL?!"asked the teacher. After that many teacher came following the noise and once they reached they...gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chap! Pls Review! PLZZZZ!**


	5. Chapter 4: Back to male

**At Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School!**

**Last time:**  
>Within three seconds the door exploded and Rin came flying onto me. <em>Aw her smell..yum. WHAT?! Why is my nose at the crook of her neck?!"Mate!"I purred?<em> I looked up to see Miss Lewis staring at us shocked. Rin moved away from in front of me to my side. You should have seen Miss Lewis' face so shocked and lets say as if she is scared of something?  
>"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT BULGE IN YOUR PANTS?!"she screamed.<br>"Bulge?"asked me and Rin in union and turned to look at my pants.  
>Suddenly I saw 'it' bulged out. <em>Oh no! Rin! She is red as a tomato.<em> "Rin are you alright?" I asked not caring if the teacher know I'm a boy or I can speak.  
>"I'm...I'm...fine!"she said still blushing.<br>"YOU'RE A BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS SCHOOL?!"asked the teacher. After that many teacher came following the noise and once they reached they...gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Back to male<strong>  
><strong>At the Head teacher's office<strong>  
><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Mr Inu no Taisho how would you explain this? Both your Sasha and Yasha are boys and is in a all girls school." said Mr Koga, the head teacher.  
>" I could explain. Once we returned from London I looked for schools for my boys. And soon realized they can't go to schools with boys because:<br>1) Boys will try to bully them.  
>2) Boys must have short hair or if long maximum up to the top of their chests.<br>3) Boys must cut their hair to the appropriate length.  
>I tried applying in boys' schools and mixed schools, but all of them rejected during to these 'problems'. Finally the demon council suggested to make my sons go to a girls school. Even though I fought against it they didn't change their minds. I had no choice but to send them to your outstanding girls' school. Please accept my apology."said the eldest Taisho.<p>

"I accept your apology but you will have to get your sons transferred as the whole school knows they are boys." said Mr Koga.

"Please. My sons have no school to go and you know how important education is."defended my father.

"Your son Sasha or whatever does not know how to behave. You know what we saw in the changing room? His nose was on the crook of Rin's neck and he purred,'mate'. That is not appropriate in this school." reported Mr Koga.

"Sir, this is what really happened: Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna shouted,'open the door'. And Rin shouted, 'no'.Within three seconds the door exploded and Rin came flying onto me because she was trying to hold the door closed and the force was too much for her to I knew it my nose at the crook of her neck and I purred"Mate!". I looked up to see Miss Lewis staring at us shocked."interrupted Sesshomaru,"I will never repeat it again. Please forgive me."

"Yes sir, let him go this time. After all it wasn't on purpose." agreed Rin and Inu no Taisho.

"Okay, only on one condition but before I say it Rin you may return to your class." said Mr Koga and waited until Rin reached her classroom,"You could stay and you do not need to wear these fancy suits and skirts you could stay as a boy. One condition you should not look... attractive. You know what I mean?"asked Mr Koga.

"Yes sir. Indeed. I will appear as a normal_ human_ boy." agreed Sesshomaru before his family and him left the office.

"And Inu no Taisho...Inuyasha will be transferred into Shoei Boys' Junior and Senior High School because there is one space in year 8."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day...<strong>  
><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>  
>I wore one of my dads old long jeans and a white shirt with a black overcoat, not forgetting to wear make up to cover my demon markings and make me look 'ugly'. I tied my hair into a low pony and entered the class. In less then 10 seconds all eyes were on me and they just stared at me in disgust.<br>"My name is Sesshomaru. I am sorry I acted to be Sasha, a girl." with that said I walked to my desk. On the way to my desk Kagura stuck her leg out and I purposefully tripped over it. Once I reached my desk next to Rin I heard many say, 'I feel so sad for Rin', 'she doesn't deserve this', 'haven;t you heard she is a slut'.

At break time many girls came to bully me and of course I never said anything. At Lunch time I sat all alone and I caught Rin giving me an apologetic look meaning,'Sorry. You know my situation.'

By the end of the day I understood that the following 3 years are going to be very very hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think guys? Sorry for the late update it was my birthday 9 days ago and I was busy. Sorry there is not much humor in this chapter and maybe in the following one. Please Review.**  
><strong>Updated: 2511/2014**  
><strong>Words:885<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Back to male (not)

**Chapter 5: Back to male (not)  
>Normal POV<strong>

"Mr Inu no Taisho how would you explain this? Both your Sasha and Yasha are boys and is in a all girls' school." said Mr Koga, the head teacher.  
>" I could explain. Once we returned from London I looked for schools for my boys. And soon realized they can't go to schools with boys because:<br>1) Boys will try to bully them.  
>2) Boys must have short hair or if long maximum up to the top of their chests.<br>3) Boys must cut their hair to the appropriate length.  
>I tried applying in boys' schools and mixed schools, but all of them rejected during to these 'problems'. Finally the demon council suggested to make my sons go to a girls school. Even though I fought against it they didn't change their minds. I had no choice but to send them to your outstanding girls' school. Please accept my apology."said the eldest Taisho.<p>

"I accept your apology but you will have to get your sons transferred as the whole school knows they are boys." said Mr Koga.

"Please. My sons have no school to go and you know how important education is."defended my father.

"Your son Sasha or whatever does not know how to behave. You know what we saw in the changing room? His nose was on the crook of Rin's neck and he purred,'mate'. That is not appropriate in this school." reported Mr Koga.

"Sir, this is what really happened: Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna shouted,'open the door'. And Rin shouted, 'no'.Within three seconds the door exploded and Rin came flying onto me because she was trying to hold the door closed and the force was too much for her to I knew it my nose at the crook of her neck and I purred"Mate!". I looked up to see Miss Lewis staring at us shocked."interrupted Sesshomaru,"I will never repeat it again. Please forgive me."

"Yes sir, let him go this time. After all it wasn't on purpose." agreed Rin and Inu no Taisho.

"Okay, only on one condition but before I say it Rin you may return to your class." said Mr Koga and waited until Rin reached her classroom,"You could stay and you do not need to wear these fancy suits and skirts you could stay as a boy. One condition you should not look... attractive. You know what I mean?"asked Mr Koga.

"Yes sir. Indeed. I will appear as a normal_ human_ boy." agreed Sesshomaru before his family and him left the office.

"And Inu no Taisho...Inuyasha will be transferred into Shoei Boys' Junior and Senior High School because there is one space in year 8."

* * *

><p><strong>Inuyasha POV<strong>

I hated it with out Kagome. I hated what I wore. Uniform. It was...let say like big brother:  
>'The <em>gakuran<em> are the uniforms for many middle school and high school boys in Japan. The color is normally black, but some schools use navy and dark blue as top has a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. Buttons are usually decorated with the school emblem to show respect to the school. Pants are straight leg and a black or dark-colored belt is worn with them. Boys usually wear penny loafers or sneakers with this uniform. The students are required to wear collar-pins representing the school'. So yeah, that's what I was wearing.'

It is not like I hated it. Well yeah, I did. I had my hair tied into a ponytailand entered the class. In less then 10 seconds all eyes were on me and they just stared at me in ether disgust or confusion.

"Hi everyone! I'm your new teacher, Miss Izayoi."said the lady as I walked into class.  
><em>Wait Izayoi!<em>"Mom?"I yelled.  
>"And class, this is my son. Introduce yourself before take a seat, son."<p>

"My name is Inuyasha. I'm 13 years old. I'm the son of Izayoi and Lord Inu no Taisho of the West." with that said I walked to an empty chair. On the way to my desk certain 'boy' stuck his leg out and I jumped over it. I reached the chair next to a boy and stared out of the window while my mother continued her lesson.

At break time many boys came to bully me because of my long hair and appearance of a girl in a boys uniform. At Lunch time I sat all alone.

By the end of the day I understood that school life for me is going to be very very hard. Unless, I change it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chap! Please Review! Also if you like this story R&R my other Sesshy X Rin stories.  
>Updated on: 2911/2014  
><strong>**Words: 812**


	7. Chapter 6: 3 years later

**Chapter 6: ****3 years later  
>Normal POV<strong>

All Rin's classmates gathered around her desk. They were all the girls, who wanted to congratulate her for being accepted into one of the best universities in the whole country. She was smart and she knew it. Instead of dwelling on her, which already great, Rin concentrated on studying.

Her 'besties', Sango and Amanda, each had an arm rapped around her, beaming proudly. Rin was embarrassed of all the attention she was receiving, she would rather sit in the toilet reading than sit here and be the center of attention. Unfortunately, there was no escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Did you kiss, Rin?!"asked Inuyasha while they were walking home.

"What the...? Where the heck did you get that from?"asked the blushing Rin, shocked.

"Oh! You didn't know? Everyone was talking about it?"explained Kagome, making Rin's eyes go wider.

"I meant screaming."corrected Inuyasha.

"You proper creep..ed me out, you know. I did nothing like it and everyone is talking about it? That just shocked me!" said Rin as if she was a lazer blade buzzing through her words,"and I screamed."

"Why?"questioned Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I never told you?!"asked Rin, rather confused.

"Nope." said Kagome.

" I am...accepted into one of the best universities in the whole country!"shouted Rin.

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>"Let me go guys!"said Rin.<p>

"Rin, your getting popular. You can't just stick you nose in a book."said Sango.

"But I like reading."pouted Rin.

"It's not really surprising but your accepted in Shikon University, you are the smarts person in the school!"exclaimed Amanda.

"Not really, Amanda."

"Sesshomaru doesn't count."said the crowd.

"That's so mean guys! What did he do wrong? He is going to Shikon too. No one even bothered to congratulate him. He even beat in anything academic."exclaimed Rin.

"Sesshomaru is a loner just leave him alone."said the crowd.

"No way!"said Rin.

"Then we dare you to go and kiss Sesshomaru!"said the crowd. It was so loud that Sesshomaru can even hear it from the other side of the room. But of course he ignored it.

"Deal!"said Amanda.

"No way!"whispered the blushing Rin.

The crowd never heard her so they all carried Rin and put her right in front of Sesshomaru's desk. I can't he is just my friend! No he...he...

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback...3 years ago<strong>

"Okay dears lets us get changed!"said Miss Lewis,the P.E. teacher."Two girls in one room please."

"Oh Sasha, do you want to change with me?" asked Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna in union.

"Sasha is changing with me! Buzz of girls!"shouted Rin before pulling Sesshomaru into a changing room.

"What are you doing?"he whispered.

"Don't worry Sash those girls won't get you here."said Rin.

"But you...you are girl. Your not supposed to be here."he exclaimed.

"I'm not going to watch am I? I'm just gonna hold the door."replied Rin before she turned to face the door and banged her head lightly on to he removed his 'skirt' and took of his blazers, shirt and tie. Rin removed her uniform and she wore her swimming costume.

"Open the door up!"shouted Kagura, Kikyo and Kanna in union.

"No!"shouted Rin.

Within three seconds the door exploded and Rin came flying onto Sesshomaru._"Mate!"_he purred with his nose at the crook of her neck_._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

><p>He...he...he is my mate. Well not now but he is my 'destined' mate. He looked up and tilted his head in confusion. I knelt down in front of his desk so we were face to face and crashed our lips together.<p>

"WHAT THE HECK?!"came a voice and when we turned around we saw...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I gave you treat. 2 chaps in 1 day. Please Review! Love ya all!**

**Updated: 29/11/2014**  
><strong>Words: 670<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Punished

**Last time:**  
><strong>Rin POV<strong>  
>He...he...he is my mate. Well not now but he is my 'destined' mate. He looked up and tilted his head in confusion. I knelt down in front of his desk so we were face to face and crashed our lips together.<p>

"WHAT THE HECK?!"came a voice and when we turned around we saw...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Punished<strong>

**Rin POV**

"WHAT THE HECK?!"came a voice and when we turned around we saw...Mr Koga!

"Um..."

Seriously, not ONE person will stick up for me? How rude?

"SESSHOMARU! TELL ME!"screamed Mr Koga.

"It..it wasn't Sesshomaru's fault...it..it was...mine."I said.

"Rrrin."Sesshomaru purred.

"Rin, Come to my office...NOW!"said Koga...I mean _Mr_ Koga.

**In Koga's Office**

"What was going on there, Rin?" asked Koga.

"Sir this is what happened. Everyone was congratulating me and I suggested them to congratulate Sesshomaru. They said,'Sesshomaru is a loner just leave him alone." and I said,'No way!' and they said,'Then we dare you to go and kiss Sesshomaru!' and Amanda says,'Deal!'. Even though I said, 'No way!' they never let me and they dragged me to him." I explained.

"You know what? You could have not done that."he stated.

"But...but."

"No buts! Anyways, why where you being congratulated in the first place?" he asked.

"Because Sesshomaru and me are going to Shikon University."

"Hmm...You are not allowed to go to Shikon University until next year!" Mr Koga said,"Instead you will be attending Oxford University for a year and then returning to Japan. Then you can attend Shikon I will tell the head of Shikon."

"Yes sir..." I said, while I fought tears that begged to fall and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sry guys! I know there are a lot of flashbacks but it is only so that people don't get confused with my story and with others. Also some are necessary. Sry for the short chap. Please review.**

**Updated on: 03/12/2014**  
><strong>Words: 345<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Not until a year

**Last chap:**  
><strong>Rin POV<strong>  
>"Hmm...You are not allowed to go to Shikon University until next year!" Mr Koga said,"Instead you will be attending Oxford University for a year and then returning to Japan. Then you can attend Shikon I will tell the head of Shikon."<p>

"Yes sir..." I said, while I fought tears that begged to fall and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Not until a year<strong>  
><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

The whole of the last year was at the hall celebrating the last day of our year. Many were crying, many were jumping up and down hugging each other and some were just dancing to the music. I was in the far corner as usual staring into space dreaming about life in university with Rin. I could be my own self, I can look how I do and I don't have to be unattractive (not like I am). Anyway all this was happening before the song, _**'Best song ever!' by one direction.**_

Then I caught Rin walking towards me.

**_Maybe it's the way she walked (wow)_**  
><strong><em>Straight into my heart and stole it.<em>**

"Hi Taisho-sama! Can we talk?"she asked.

I nodded as I offered her a seat.

"No thanks but can we dance first?"she asked again. I smiled at her in reply.

_**And we danced all night to the best song ever.  
>We knew every line. Now I can't remember<br>How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
>'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.<strong>_

_**I think it went oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think it goes oh<strong>_

_**Said her name was Georgia Rose (wow),**_  
><em><strong>And her daddy was a dentist.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)<strong>_  
><em><strong>But she kissed me like she meant it.<strong>_

_**I said, "Can I take you home with me?"**_  
><em><strong>She said, "Never in your wildest dreams."<strong>_

_**And we danced all night to the best song ever.**_  
><em><strong>We knew every line. Now I can't remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>How it goes but I know that I won't forget her<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.<strong>_

_**I think it went oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think it goes oh<strong>_

_**You know, I know, you know I'll remember you,**_  
><em><strong>And I know, you know, I know you'll remember me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>[In background:]<strong>_  
><em><strong>(oh, oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, yeah, yeah)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you know, I know, you know I'll remember you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I know, you know, I hope you'll remember how we danced, how we danced<strong>_

_**1, 2, 1, 2, 3**_

_**How we danced all night to the best song ever.**_  
><em><strong>We knew every line. Now I can't remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>How it goes but I know that I won't forget her<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.<strong>_  
><em><strong>(We danced, we danced, it goes something like, yeah)<strong>_

_**We danced all night to the best song ever.**_  
><em><strong>We knew every line. Now I can't remember<strong>_  
><em><strong>How it goes but I know that I won't forget her<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever.<strong>_

_**I think it went oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think it goes oh<strong>_

_**Best song ever,**_  
><em><strong>It was the best song ever.<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was the best song ever,<strong>_  
><em><strong>It was the best song ever.<strong>_

After the song we were both sweating and out of breath.

"Oh Sesshy...I mean Taisho-sama that was soo FUN!"she shouted with a smile. Her smile made my heart skip a beat or a few beats.

"Rin...please call me Sesshomaru." I said, shyly.

"Wow!" she screamed, shocking me, "You talked...you talked to me after..after 3 years. I thought..I thought you were angry with me."

I smiled at her. I took her cheek in my right hand and said," I will never be angry with my best best friend."

She stepped closer, hugged me and started to cry. " I can't believe I won't be able to see you for a year,_my mate_."she whispered into my ears and licked the tip it, leaving me with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ;D**

**Updated: 08/12/2014  
>Words: 726<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: The truth reviled

** At Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School!**

**Chapter 9: The truth reviled.**

**Sesshomaru POV**

_ "I can't believe I won't be able to see you for a year."? What did she mean?_

"Rin."

"Hmm?"she turned to look at me.

"What did you mean by not being able to see me for a year?"

At this she looked at the floor and said, " I can't go to the Shikon University because...because of what happened when Mr. Koga walked in."

"What?" I asked rather confused for the first time.

"Remember the day...the day...you know."

"What day?"I asked.

"ThedayIkissedyou!" She said it soo fast that the only word I heard was 'kiss you'.

"Oh." _Was I what made her move away? _," I'm sorry!" I declared.

"It wasn't your fault. I was the one. I'm sorry!"she said, melting my heart.

I lifted her chin and crashed me lips on to hers, making her eyes widen. "Now it's fair!" Then I pulled her into a hug, "I will miss you, my little bitch!" I whispered and licked her earlobe before walking away, leaving the stunned Rin frozen in her spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

_Did he just do that? Was I dreaming? That ugly boy kissed...me? I'm gonna faint! seriously? Why does that pervert have to be my mate? He kissed me when I was telling him something serious?! He is a BIG...FAT...I mean SKINNY...PERVERT!_

"Rin are you alright?"asked Sango shaking me.

"Yes...can someone pinch me?" I asked.

"Why?"asked Amanta and Sango in union.

"I really need to know if I was dreaming!" I said earning a pinch from Amanta._ Oh shit it wasn't a dream! Sesshomaru Taisho REALLY KISSED ME!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP! HOPE YOU LOVE IT! PLZ PLZZ REVIEW! OR NO CHAP UPDATE FOR A WHOLE MONTH OR EVEN FOREVER!**

**Updated: 12/12/2014**

**Words: 326**


	11. Chapter 10: Leaving:-( or :-D

**At Shoei Girls' Junior and Senior High School!**

**Chapter 10: Leaving...:-( or :-D**  
><strong>Rin POV<strong>

_Why does life have to be like this?! Why do I have to leave for this long?!_ I was thinking all of this before Koga-sama called me to his office that evening.

"Konichawa, Rin-chan! I have happy news for you! You don't have to stay in London for a year but just 2 weeks!" said Mr. Koga.

When I came out of the office I was jumping up and down with joy. I ran to my friends and shouted, "I DON'T HAVE TO STAY IN LONDON FOR A YEAR!"

"REALLY?!" Sango and Amanda shouted in union.

"Yes really!"

"Phew I thought I won't see you for a whole year!" whispered Sesshomaru, but I heard because he was right behind me. It somehow made me happy...maybe because he is destined mate. To tell the truth I'm actually... kinda falling for him.

"How long would you be gone for then?" Kagome asked.

"Just two weeks!"I shouted happily.

"Woo-hoo!" Amanta wooed as she jumped up punching the air. " Well, we can survive weeks! Right?"

"Yeah! But I'll still miss her."

"Hey we could survive a week holiday, so why not?"

"It's just I think she is going on holiday! Right?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yes..." I remembered. Hearing a silent frown from behind, making me giggle lightly.

"What's the matter?"asked Amanda.

"Have you girls forgotten? I'm still going to Shikon and your going to Myoga."

"Hmm...but what's that got to do with laughing?" asked Kagome.

"I can't imagine these girls without make-up!" I said laughing out loud.

"Huh?" the girls said in union.

"No make up in Myoga." I reminded.

"There is no make up in Shikon either." Sango said.

"But I don't wear make up." I replied.

"But someone does." said the voice behind me.

"Sessho...maru?" said the girls.

"You wear make up? How do you really look?" I asked.

"You will see..." was all he said before he left. _Oh I'm going to miss him soo much._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! I finally finished the last chapter. Wait until the continuation of this story in the story called..."Shikon University!"**


End file.
